creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic LED
Basic Information The Galactic LED is a light cube with details that make it look like a staple of 3 books on 2 sides, three lines of light from the front, and a dark cube with only one or two thin white line/s on the other sides when switched on. Different from most actual Lightings like lamps, fires and torches in Creativerse, an LED does not illuminate the surrounding, so it also does not prevent Creatures from spawning in its vicinity. In return, LEDs can be configured to a large range of possible colors with the Wiring Tool and has all the wiring options of common lamps. How to obtain The Galactic LED is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and the LED can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "Q") after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. Some already crafted Galactic LEDs are also included in the Galactic Super Bundle and can be used for building right away. These LEDs cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this LED to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Already crafted Galactic LEDs can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipes for these LEDs. How to craft Galactic LEDs To craft 2 Galactic LEDs at a time you'll need: * 1 block of Glass made from Sand in a Forge * 2 units of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped * 1 Obsidian Slab made from an Obsidian (bar) in a Processor How to use Galactic LEDs These LEDs are part of the Wiring-System in Creativerse. After being placed into the game world, Galactic LEDs can either be switched on or off when they receive a true or false input event given by an activation device (Sensor, Switch, Pressure Plate, Number Pad). Their color and interaction permission can be configured too. The Galactic LED is an input-machine, a pure receiver that does not send any signals. If a Wiring Tool is equipped and you point at an LED with the cursor, the LED will display the receive hotspot overlay-image. By clicking on this hotspot, the LED can be connected with the send hotspot of an activation device or an operating gate (Logic Gate, Delay Gate, Inverter Gate, Flip-Flop Gate, Number Comparison Gate). The Galactic LED can be configured by using the Wiring Tool. With the Wiring Tool equipped, point at the LED and press "n" (as the default key) to display the inspection window. * the Galactic LED can be named (click on the square symbol with a "pen"), the new label will replace the word "Galactic LED" that is shown when looking at it with the cursor * the access to it can be restricted (click on the padlock symbol), so that only players with the same or a higher permission rank can change the settings of the Galactic LED or pick it up * it's direct interactivity can be restricted (if the button next to "can interact" is disabled, the Galactic LED is locked, so it cannot be switched on/off by directly activating it, but only with an activation device wired to the Galactic LED) * a certain color (RGB) can be defined for the Galactic LED by entering a value ranging from 0 to 255 for blue, red and green. You can alternatively use the sliders below To toggle the Galactic LED on or off, you can either press the right mouse button or "F" as the default key while pointing at the Galactic LED with your cursor. Activation devices (like Sensors, Switches, Pressure Plates, Number Pads etc.) will send either a "true" (when activated) or "false" (when deactivated) signal to the Galactic LED that will either turn it on (when "true") or off (when "false") accordingly. This basic principle can be made use of by operating gates to create a variety of functions.Category:Crafted Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Galactic Category:Machines